IT'S ALWAYS GONNA BE THERE
by Maggi Esk
Summary: Logan is getting married and not with Veronica
1. IT IS WHAT IT IS

_I don't own Veronica Mars._

_Thanks to lateVMlover for help me with some of my mistakes._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: IT IS WHAT IT IS.<p>

The couple was in bed. He was reading and writing some notes in the pages, and she was looking at the screen and tapping in her laptop. Every time she thought of something new, she would ask and add it to her list.

"Do you think we should invite more people? Logan? Are you even listening to me?" she asked a little irritated with her fiancé.

"Yes, I'm listening. But I don't really care about how many people are coming. I've already given you my list, so the rest is all yours," he answered, still looking at the draft he was reading.

"Okay, so you're just going to invite like ten people and Dick?" she kept writing in her laptop.

"Well, Dick is my best man, so I'm kind of obligated to invite him."

"What about your sister or some other family?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye. This was the kind of conversation he always avoided.

"What about it?" He didn't take his eyes from the draft.

"I don't know; maybe she can come if you tell me where to send the invitation. I will send it," she said, looking at the screen of the computer.

Logan just nodded once and said, "I don't really know where she is and even if I knew it, why would I invite her?" he answered in a calm voice and went back to his reading.

"Well, she is your sister, and I haven't even met her yet, so maybe it's a good moment to meet her instead of waiting 'til the wedding," she said, looking at him.

"Trust me; you don't want to meet her. And besides I didn't plan to ask her to come to the wedding, so don't worry about it," he replied as he continued writing in the page he was still reading.

"It's just that I want to know the people in your life. I mean here I am about to become Mrs. Echolls, and I don't know any other member of the Echolls family or your mother's family either. But okay. If Trina isn't coming, what about the rest of your family?"

"I don't have any. Well, unless you count the long-lost brother Charlie that absolutely hates me, so it's just me. Besides, this way you can invite the rest of your friends," he said with his mind still on what was he doing.

"Oh, what about your friend from New York?"

He finally took his eyes from the draft to look at her. He kept silent. She looked up at him to see why he hadn't answered yet.

_Flashback:_

_Logan is in a corner of the coffee shop with his laptop sitting in the table in front of him. He was writing, and his coffee was getting cold sitting there on the table until his company finally arrived to join him there._

"_There is definitely a first for everything," Veronica said in a teasing tone._

"_Yeah! Sorry, give me just a second here," Logan said, smiling as he continued tapping. _

_She just smiled and ordered a cappuccino. A couple of minutes later, they were talking about jobs, Neptune, Dick´s new divorce, and by that living again with him, and about why Mac decided to sell the internet site. They just talk about everything and nothing at all; they're just happy with each other's company. They didn't notice the time passing. After two more cappuccinos, they go to grab some dinner and then go to Veronica's place to keep talking and catching up._

_When they finally enter her place, there was an awkward silence until Veronica broke it. _

"_So I don't mean this in harsh way, but what are you doing in New York? I mean it's absolutely great to see you, but I'm guessing this trip wasn't just to talk about work and how's my life here, right?" Veronica asked._

_Logan looked at his watch and sarcastically said, "Wow! Just two minutes 'til you started the interrogation part of the evening." He took a breath and continued, "No, I didn't come all the way here to just make a visit. I had a meeting with some new writer. I read his draft, which can be a really great story after we work on it." _

"_Always so humble," she said, smiling. "I'm proud of you. You know that, right? I been reading all the books you worked on, and I can tell where it's you in there."_

"_Thanks. Coming from you, it means I'm really doing my job well," he said, looking directly at her._

_There was a silence again but this time Logan was the one who broke it. _

"_Veronica, I've wanted…" he stopped took a breath. "I want to ask you something really important," he said, his voice was a little nervous, but there was a note of something else in there._

_Veronica knew what was coming; after all, it wasn't the first time he asked her the same question. "Logan..." she wanted to stop him. But what would she say without hurting him one more time?_

"_Veronica I know we been doing this for years. But the thing is that I love you, and I want us to be together forever. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. You know I been thinking, and I can't lose you because if I ever did, I'd have lost my best friend, my soul mate, my smile, my laugh, my everything. You are my everything. Veronica Mars, Will you marry me?" He took a ring out of his pocket and opened it. There was a beautiful ring inside. "I picked blue 'cause it reminds me of your eyes. I knew I had to buy it. Do you like it?" _

_She let out a breath and was staring at the ring, and then she looked at Logan "I..I can't, sorry it's just that…"_

_Logan nodded once and put the ring back in his pocket. "I've already heard all the excuses you can ever possibly say to me, Veronica. I don't want one more."_

"_Logan, it's just that my life is here, and yours is in Neptune. And I can't be a wife-not just yours. I know I would screw up things if I say yes. We'll end up hating each other, and I can't do that to you. You are really important in my life; you must know that."_

_Logan was looking to the floor and nodding. _

"_I knew what your answer would be, but I needed to do it. You know?" he said, sounding a little sad. "It sucks, really sucks, how after everything, you're still the one I want," The last part he said it with a little laugh._

"_Logan, no. It's not you. You mean so much to me. When I think of home, you are the first person I think of," she said, trying to find the words to make this easier on him. _

"_I love you, and that's all on me. I'm sorry to keep doing this to you," he said as he stood up to leave. _

_But Veronica stopped him. "Wait!"_

_He looked at her with just a little of hope in his eyes. _

"_You're coming here asking me to marry you, and you are in relationship with some other girl? Do you think that's fair?" she asked angrily. After all, she knew he was dating with someone else._

"_If I were single, would it be any different?" he asked, standing in front of the door facing her. She was there looking at him; all the anger that she felt seconds ago vanished as she thought about his question._

_Logan shook his head and with a small smile said, "When has some other girl been important in my life, Veronica? You are the most important person in my life. And you know all the girls I've been dating are just that-other girls. I will leave Emily in a second if you say yes, and you know it."_

_She wanted to argue with him, reminding him about Lilly, but she thought better and said something completely different instead. "I told you that you are important to me, Logan. You are one of my best friends, and I love the way we can be just us now without all the drama. Just be care-free and enjoy life." _

"_I guess it's true: Loving someone too hard doesn't make them love you back," he said, and Veronica could see he was really upset about all of this. _

"_Logan, come on. We finally found a way to go back and be friends. I love that I know I can count on you. Why spoil it all? I can't lose you either." She was trying really hard to not say something that would make this their last conversation._

"_I don't want to be your friend. I love you. I want you to be mine forever."_

"_You want me, but isn't your girlfriend waiting for you in Neptune? You are in a relationship. Why are you here asking me that? Are you testing me? See what I would say, and if what I say it's not what you wanted, you had an alternative, another choice." She was angry again. _

_Logan didn't want to fight with her, so he turned around and finally said, "Like I said, sorry to keep doing this. Goodbye," and with that he left._

_End of Flashback_

He shook his head, finally answering Emily's question. "I don't think is a good idea. She is probably busy with work and stuff..."

"But if she is your friend, then she can put all of that aside for one weekend and come," Emily said still looking at him, trying to figure out what just happened there. What was he thinking?

Logan didn't answer. He took the draft that was still in his hand and start reading again. "Okay, I will ask her, but don't get your hopes up."

"Give me the address, and I will send the invitation" she said as he goes back to work on his laptop.

"I will talk to her first. We haven't talk in weeks. She doesn't know about the engagement, so I want to tell her myself before some invitation arrives." And with that he drops the topic and kept working on the draft he had been reading.

Emily just looked at him once more and then continued working on all the details of the engagement party.

****** Next Day

Logan was watching the phone wondering if he should really call Veronica or just say to Emily that he talked to her and that she can't or didn't answer. His talk last night let him thinking what happened after that trip to New York. Surely Veronica would know what happened after the words, "I'm engaged," left his mouth.

_He was packing his bags to go back home and forget what happened. But there it was like it was mocking him. He looked at the ring and made a decision._

_Entering the jewelry store, he asked the salesman for his engagement rings. He looked at them for a couple of minutes_ _and chose one simple ring with a diamond in the center._

_After a long flight and a drive to home, he called Emily, so they could have a nice dinner. He took her to a beautiful restaurant, and they talk about how the meeting in New York was and about her next book she is already thinking of writing._

_When they arrive back at Logan's place, they were still talking about New York. He told her about the present he brought for her and went to find it. _

_Finally, Logan got in front of her and asked, "Will you marry me?" He showed her the golden ring and looked at her, waiting for her response._

_She was crying and still speechless but started nodding her head. After taking a breath, she finally said, "Yes!" hugging him and giving him a little kiss on the lips. Then said, "Oh my God! I love you!" _

_Logan smiled a little and said, "Me, too," and kissed her again._

He was still looking at the phone when it rings.

"Hello."

"Hey, man what's up? I need some help. Your woman keeps asking me about what I'm going to wear to this party. I mean it's like in a month, and she can't drop it," said Dick complaining.

"I'll talk to her and tell her I will help you pick something," Logan answered, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, man. Now let's talk about the bachelor party. I say Vegas!"

"Yeah, I heard you the last ten times you said it. I said I'll think about it."

"C'mon dude, you're getting really old and boring. I can picture you right now. You're probably reading some of those boring things you always do. You need some party time!" Dick insisted.

"The boring things I read is my work, Dick, and I like it. Besides Las Vegas, you just got divorced like six months ago. Do you really think it's time for a new Mrs. Casablancas?" Logan asked, like he was talking with a kid.

"Can't you find a more exciting job? Like the one you used to have with Mac," Dick said not paying attention to the last part.

"Yeah. Mac thought it was better to sell it. You know what, Dick? I need to go. I'll call you back." He hung up without other word.

He took a breath and started looking through his contacts and called one. The call goes to voicemail, and he left a message.

"Hey, Em, I'm on my way to New York. I need to talk with... Sam about some things I need to change in the book. I'm pretty sure he will hate it. You know how much the writers hate that, so I will back tomorrow, I guess. I will call you again when I get to New York. Bye." He hung up and went to his bedroom to start packing and buy a ticket.


	2. So You found the girl

_Thanks to everyone for read and to the 2 awesome reviews I got. I really hope you like it.  
><em>

SO YOU FOUND THE GIRL.

Veronica is sitting in her office going through some photos and reading some documents when her phone rings. She sees the name in the screen and thinks about ignoring the call but decides to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hi. It's me. I'm in New York and wondered if you would like to meet and talk," he said sounding insecure.

She takes a second and then answers, "Do you really think is a good idea? I mean last time wasn't that good."

"I need to tell you something important, and it must to be in person," Logan replies.

"Okay, do you have some place in mind?" Veronica asks.

"I think the coffee shop around the corner of your place would be fine," he says, trying to keep his voice normal, but Veronica notices something in there.

"Fine, six if it's good for you," she suggests.

"Perfect, see you then," Logan says. Then he hangs up on her.

"Bye," she said to the suddenly empty line.

After Logan's talk, Veronica keeps wondering about what possibly could be his important news. She thinks about who might know about it. Wallace maybe could tell her what's going on. She just wanted to be ready for whatever Logan wanted to share. However, then she thought of a better person who might know about it, so she calls her.

"This must be good because whenever I deserve a call from you, it only means two things: you need a favor, or it's about Logan. So let's skip all the '_how is Logan doing?' _that would normally follow. Just tell me which one is it?" Mac answered.

"Hi, Mac, how are you?" she said, smiling at how well her friend really knew her.

"Oh, so it is Logan," says Mac, as she's working on some new program she was testing.

"Okay, am I really this predictable?" Veronica inquired.

"Veronica, what's going on? Is this about the engagement? He finally told you?" Mac asked taking her eyes from the computer. "Veronica?"

"He's engaged?" she said, the question evident in her voice.

"Oh crap! I thought he told you. He said he would. Sorry, Veronica. Are you okay?" Mac said, feeling really bad because she promised that she wouldn't say a word to Veronica.

"He's here and wants to "talk". I guess it's about that. I just wanted to know about what, so I can prepare myself," Veronica answered. "So how's everything with you?" trying to change the topic.

"I'm really sorry, Veronica. I wanted to tell you since I knew about it, but Logan made me promise him I would wait for him to talk to you. He said that it would be better for you to hear it from him." Mac knew this will be bad news for Veronica even if she tried to sound fine.

"That's fine, Mac. I knew at some point Logan would move on," she said. She didn't say anything about how fast this engagement of his happened.

"Emily is great. I mean she loves him and that is what matters right?" Mac was completely unsure of what to say now. "I mean they've been together for a little over a year, and you two are just friends right?"

"Mac, you need to breath; it's fine. I'll call you back later and let you know how it went," she said still sounding like nothing about it bothered her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Mac asked, starting to get worried about Veronica.

"Yeah, totally fine; talk to you later. Bye," she replied, trying really hard to keep her voice still sounding normal.

"Call me later," Mac said. They hung up.

****** _Coffee shop_

Logan is sitting in the same spot that he was weeks ago. He's drinking his coffee when he notices Veronica arrive. And there it is again, the awkward silence between them.

"Hi," Veronica said and gives him a small smile.

"Hi," Logan says as he watches her.

"So you wanted to share some news.. well..." she said sounding a little impatient.

Logan takes a breath and finally says, "I'm engaged," he looks at her and keep going, "with Emily. I'm getting married in a couple of months and wanted it to be me who told you."

"Oh," was all of she said.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked watching her lack of opinion wasn't something normal for her, so he is worried.

_Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ Veronica wondered. Then she finally answered, "I'm fine. You just found me unprepared. This is so... I mean when did this happen?"

_This is it,_ Logan thought. "A couple of weeks ago," Logan answered.

And at that, she looks him in his eyes, and he knows exactly what she was thinking. She is wondering if it was after she said no.

"Couple of weeks? Are you sure Logan? I mean this is not something you can take lightly," she said with a little of concern in his voice

"Yes, I am. I love her, Veronica; she makes me smile. And we don't have all this baggage." He stopped. "Sorry, what I meant is that with her all is easy and simple. We can stay at home watching movies or just doing nothing. It's just what I need; what I always wanted," he says to her, trying to explain.

After a minute in total silence, Veronica forces herself smile and says, "If that's what you want and what makes you happy, then, congratulations!" she said.

They keep silent for just a couple of seconds, and then Logan says, "So, Veronica, do you want to come to our engagement party? I think it is better to tell you before the invitation arrives, you know."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess. I'll see if I can go. I'm on a really important case, and maybe I can't, but I definitely will try," she replies. Then she continues, "After all, it's not everyday that Logan Echolls is getting married, and you always have the good stuff at your parties," she said teasing him.

Finally, Logan smiled and said, "Well, I'm not in charge of this party, but Em is pretty good about planning these kinds of things."

"And when is this party?" she asks, trying to figure it out how to get out of this.

"In a month," he replies.

"I'll try. Now tell me about the bachelor party. I am assuming Dick´s in charge. He's your best man, right?"

"Yeah, well, this is the other thing I wanted to ask you. Would you be my best man?" He keeps his serious face.

"Oh, Are you serious?" she asked and sees the smile in Logan's face. "That's so funny, Logan! Did you really expect that I'd be the one taking you to Las Vegas and pay for some lap dance for you?"

"Wow, I never thought you and Dick would have something in common. He's been bothering me about a Vegas trip since I said the word engage," Logan shares.

"Well, it's Dick. I would be disappointed if he didn't want to take you to some wild-crazy place. And after all, what other than Vegas is Dick? But I'm getting the feeling you don't want to go, so what's you big plan?"

"Surfing, a couple of beers and then sleep. I mean someone has to be handsome the next day, and I'm guessing it's me," he said smiling the last part.

"Oh, yeah, and if I remember, that take a couple of hours," she said smiling, too.

"Well, not all of us look this great in the morning," he replies.

"Don't blame me for my awesome looks," Veronica says, flashing him a saucy look.

"So what's new with you?" Logan asked trying to go back to normal with her.

"You know me, same old, same old," Veronica answers. She could see that he was trying to make it easy for them. She smiles at his attempt.

"What about the book you were working on? Is it over? I'm in need of some good reading."

"Oh that. It's going kind of slow. Sam, who is the writer, doesn't want to change much, so the editing isn't working right now, but I really hoping to get over with it soon," Logan explains.

They keep talking about work mostly since she didn't really want to know about the wedding in general.

*****_Next_ _Day Veronica's office _

Veronica is going through some file when an agent knocks on her door. She looks up from what she's reading to the person in the door.

"Veronica, Agent Morgan wants talk to you in his office right now," the agent said and closed the door.

Veronica, goes to the office of Agent Morgan and knocks once.

"Excuse me, you wanted to see me?" Veronica asks.

"Yes. I need you to drop everything you are doing right now and help me with this." He gives her a file larger than the one she was reading in her office. "This is priority number one, and I want you on this one, so give to Agent Sprange the Anderson's file and start with this right now. Understood?" he asks.

"Yes, Sir. What about the other cases I'm working on?" Veronica asks.

"Cases? I thought you were working only on the Anderson case. Well, give it all to Agent Sprange; he'll take them from here."

"Okay," Veronica replies.

"And choose your team. This is your operation. This afternoon will be a meeting I want all the details ready."

"Thanks, Sir. I will get started right now," Veronica tells him.

She goes back to her office. She was still thinking about last night's talk with Logan. Veronica had kept smiling and tried to appear supportive but inside she was sad about it. This assignation comes in the exactly moment.

_Flashback: "I'm sorry, Em. I turned off my phone in the plane and forgot about it," Logan looks up from his phone and sees that Veronica is back._

"_Yeah, I'm going to try and catch a plane for tonight." He was listening to something Emily said and smiles. "No, I didn't make up this, so I can finally have a decent night of sleep," he tells her, laughing._

_While this was happening, Veronica keeps looking at every move Logan is making. There definitely was something different in him. He looks more relaxed, but there was something missing._

"_Fine. I'll take the first plane tomorrow morning, and you'll pick me at the airport; call you later. Me, too, and he hangs up. "Sorry. I promised talk to her after I got here, and I forgot," he tells Veronica._

"_That's okay. I need to get going tomorrow anyway. It's a long day, and I need to call Mac... and Wallace"_

"_Oh yeah. Hey, don't be too harsh with them about why they didn't tell you. I asked them not to," Logan says to her._

"_Are you still trying to steal my friends?" Veronica playfully asks._

_Logan smiles. Then they both stand up to get out of the place. They finally take a moment to say goodbye. Logan gives her a hug, and she walks to her place. He takes a cab to his hotel. When Veronica finally got to her place, she goes to her bed and falls asleep._

_*End of Flashback*_

Veronica was thinking about this when her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay, and no, you don't need to come all this way. I just fall sleep and that's why I didn't call again," she answers in one breath.

"I know. I just wanted to know how it all went?" Mac asked.

"You know what? I'll call you back later. It's just I'm in the middle of something, and I really need to get going," Veronica tells her.

"You already said that, but promise me you'll call this time."

"Fine. I'm promise. Bye," Veronica says.

"Bye," Mac replies.

Veronica is sadly looking at her phone, like she is about to make a call, but insteed takes a deep breath, shakes her head and start working through her new file.

* * *

><p><em>I guess here is where I should said please review.<em>


	3. Going Back

**Thanks to all of you for read and specially to LateVMlover for help me. **

Going Back.

It has been two weeks since Veronica heard the news about Logan's engagement, but she still was trying to find a way to stay away from all of it. She was currently reading the invitation for the party; it's in exactly 16 days. She picked up her phone and made a call.

"Hello," answered a sleepy voice.

"It arrived. I don't think I can go," Veronica said.

"I guess no one would think you really would be there," Mac answered. She was getting used to this kind of call from Veronica.

"I mean I could, but it would be awkward for him and maybe for this Emily, too," Veronica said, wanting Mac to agree with her.

"Don't you think would be for you, too?" Mac said, smiling a little as she lounged with her head on the pillow.

"It won't be the first time Logan puts me in this position you know. I've been meeting Logan's girlfriends over the years," Veronica said.

"This is not just a girlfriend; this is his fiancée, Veronica," Mac said a little bored.

"Well, for now," Veronica mumbled.

"What? What did you say?" Mac asked finally sitting up.

"Nothing," Veronica quickly replied.

"Okay, we can go to the party and get really really drunk and wait for Wallace to take us home. Besides, there is always good alcohol, and maybe you can hook up with a cute guy," said Mac teasing Veronica. "I'm pretty sure Logan would be okay with that."

"I'm sorry, I want to talk with Cindy Mackenzie. If she comes back, tell her Veronica needs some advice," Veronica said a little frustrated.

"Fine then, what's the problem? You can call Logan and say you can't make it, end of the story," Mac said sounding logical.

"It's simple, easy and believable. Why I didn't think in that?"

"Maybe because in your subconscious, you want to go and stop the wedding," Mac said laughing a little but Veronica didn't answer. "Veronica? Are you?"

"What? No, of course not, I don't want him back. Logan and I are just friends, and we've been through so much to finally be just us like before all the bad things."

"Okay, if you say so," Mac said, not convinced of Veronica's outburst.

"C'mon Mac; do you really think after all this time, we possibly could be together?" trying to convince Mac.

"Well, he loved you, and even I can tell you loved him, too."

"Yeah," said Veronica thoughtful. "It's late, Mac, I should get back to work."

"No, its really too early. Remember, there is a three hours difference between New York and Neptune. The sun isn't even up here," Mac reminded her.

"Sorry, Mac. I forgot. I really don't know where my head is these days," Veronica said.

"I think I had a pretty good idea where it is, but that's fine," Mac said, a smile in her voice.

"Sorry again, Mac, call you later. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Veronica was still looking at the invitation she don't want to call Logan, but she can't keep waiting to say something to Logan. But right now there were some bigger issues to keep her worried.

******At the FBI

Veronica was in Agent Morgan's office talking about her last case. They were having some discussion about it.

"Agent Mars, I don't fully understand what went wrong," Agent Morgan said, as he was pacing in his office.

"I did everything we were supposed to do," Veronica answered. "Agent Martin didn't follow my orders. He needed confirmation and that's when he got shot."

"Maybe you weren't ready for this operation. You've been doing pretty well in the past. And I'm really hopping that will help you with the review board. But until this is over, you're out of the field."

"What? The review board? I did nothing wrong! He didn't listen to me. Why am I the one who is getting out of the field? That's not fair! I worked really hard to get this," she insisted, standing up in front of Agent Morgan.

"The board wants to investigate what happened. They think you went too fast in this operation and that maybe if you had taken it more slowly and made sure there were more agents undercover, it would've worked," Agent Morgan said. "Besides, this was, after all, the team you chose."

"So I get punished for choosing him for my team?" Veronica was starting to argue.

"You should go back to work in the Anderson case with Agent Sprange," Agent Morgan said, cutting her off.

"George? I can do it without him," Veronica stated.

"But you are going to work with him."

"Fine," she replied. She got up and was starting to leave when Agent Morgan stopped her.

"I will need you to write a complete a report of all you did in the case by tomorrow morning. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Veronica said and walked off to her own office.

It was a long, stressful day working with George, and she still needed to do the report. But even so, she was grateful that this kept her mind off of the Logan issue. She still needed to make the call, and she hadn't worked up the courage to call him. She thought maybe the next day would be better and went home to bed.

*****Next Day ****

She was finally ready with the phone in hand prepared to deal with Logan, so she dialed the number. Before she could hang up, Logan answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's me. I'm just calling to tell you that I can't be there, Logan. I'm sorry. I don't think right now is a good moment to ask for some kind of license."

"Really, what happened?" he asked.

"It's just work. I can't leave it all right now," she said.

"C'mon, Veronica! You said you would try, and I really want you here. Besides, it's just two days, three tops," Logan said while writing in his laptop.

"Yeah, I know, but something happened. You know I can't talk about it, so let's leave it at that," Veronica replied quickly, hoping to end the call.

"You know this isn't how it works, so what happened?" Logan asked.

"Okay fine. Do you remember that I told you about my first operation? Well, something went wrong, and I need to stay and take care of it."

"Are you fine? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine. You know I can't tell you all the details. It's just that an agent got shot, and this pretty much was under my watch. And well, you know," she trailed off.

"Yeah, you're never good at following orders" he said smiling, "and if they send you to some desk, then you can come for the engagement party."

"Ironically, he was the one who didn't follow _my_ orders," Veronica shared, and Logan just laughed at that.

"Then I still fail to see the problem preventing you from coming," Logan said.

"I guess I could, but I just got out of this case and asking for a leave isn't going to look good with my superiors, and I don't think would be helpful to my career either," she said completely serious again.

"Yeah, I forgot who I was talking to. C'mon! It's not like you can do much right now," Logan said.

"Logan..."

"C'mon Veronica. I just want you to meet Emily; this is important to her."

"Really and why is that?" Veronica inquired, obviously thinking this Emily wants to make sure Veronica knows who Logan's girl is now. _They always do that._

"Because she knows you're one of my oldest friends. Well, you know. You, Lilly, Duncan and well Dick, and since we don't know where Duncan is these days, and she already knows Dick, she wants to meet you. I guess she is expecting you could make me look more normal. After all, she has been exposed to Dick. Do I need to say more? And I kind of want you to come," Logan finished.

"Yeah, well I guess it will have to be at another time," Veronica said.

"Just try that's all that I ask," Logan said.

"Easy to say; hard to do."

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean this wasn't some kind of thing that would make them fire you, right?" Logan asked in concern.

"No, I guess they won't. Just take me off of the case. And did I mention they pulled me out of the field, too? But I want to be around, after all, I did work hard on it. Maybe they would want all the research I did. At least that's what I'm hoping for." She was a little frustrated with her job situation.

"It's important to me. Just tell me you'll try," he was pleading with her.

"Logan, I really can't. I need to talk with the board tomorrow, and I get the feeling it isn't going to be as great at is sounds,"

"You can't or you don't want to?" he asked, getting mad at her.

"I really can't Logan. Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"I'm just asking you to come to the engagement party. I'm not asking you to," Logan stopped middle sentence "you know what? Forget it."

"Logan?"

"I thought you would be happy for me," he said angrily.

"I am," she answered really fast.

"Then what's the problem?" he tried to calm a little.

"Okay, fine. I will ask tomorrow. I will call you, but if I lose my job, then I'll be blaming you."

"Yeah, you always do. Bye," he said with pleasure.

"Bye."

******* 11 Days Later

"There you are," said Mac.

"Hi. Mac."

"So how was your flight?" Mac asked.

"Long," Veronica replied.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Mac smiled at her.

"I guess," Veronica said making a face that made Mac smile.

"This won't be that bad, but if you feel like skipping the party I got your back, Bond."

"Thanks, Mac" Veronica said smiling for the first time since she landed in Neptune.

"What did you say to your boss so you could be here?" Mac questioned.

"Oh, nothing-just family business," Veronica lied.

"Really? I thought you got in some kind of trouble. At least that's what Logan said."

Hearing this, Veronica stopped. "You were talking with Logan about me?" she asked. She didn't want anyone else knowing what happened in New York with her case.

"Yeah, he wanted to know when you were coming." Mac was looking at her with a frown and stopped, too.

"And you told him when?" she asked still without making a move.

"No, I thought maybe you wanted to spend some time with your dad and us before" Mac said while they were walking in the parking lot. "But what happened then? You didn't get in trouble? Was it was just an excuse to not come?" Mac asked.

"No, actually I'm in a little trouble but let's not talk about it."

"Veronica, what happened?"

"I was a little distracted with other things, and something went wrong. I had to take the blame," she explained. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm back to doing all the researching. I'm good at that." Veronica said, thinking_ that's the truth not all of it but the truth. _They keep quiet for a couple of minutes.

"How long you are going to be here?" Mac asked.

"A week."

"That's great. We need to catch up. Wallace will be here, too, so it will be like the old days, the three of us," Mac said.

"Well, sure anytime I'm free because I'm pretty sure Dad will want some daddy-daughter time. Maybe he would like to go to the San Diego Zoo for like the 40th time," Veronica said.

"Oh, c'mon! Your dad will say yes. Besides just because you're taking a vacation doesn't mean your dad did, too."

"If you think this is my idea of vacation, you really don't know me at all," Veronica said.

"What? The engagement party will be just a couple of hours, and then you have the rest of the time to be with us and relax," Mac said smiling.

"Here in Neptune? It's never an uneventful place," Veronica stated.

"Well, it's been lately, but then again you're back," Mac said with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing, I hope," Mac said starting the car.


	4. Engagement Party

_Thanks to everyone that take__ a minute to review, you are so awesome. and to lateVMlover like always thanks for helping me._

* * *

><p>ENGAGEMENT PARTY<p>

Logan was arriving at his engagement party with Emily at his side. She looked beautiful wearing a black dress.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" he said smiling at her.

"No, you didn't, but thanks. You look pretty nice, too," she said while she was still going through her checklist.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he said smiling, trying to make her smile, too.

"I feel like I forget something," she said, sounding nervous.

"Well, then forget it. This is for us, and you need to enjoy tonight," he told her, stopping her just before they entered the place.

"Please, tell me you helped Dick with his outfit. Last time my dad was around, he was naked. I mean, thank God he move out!" she exclaimed, remembering.

"Em, stop it. You need to be here with me," Logan said, holding her hands, so they were facing each other.

"You're right since now I don't care about anything besides you and me," she replied, giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Logan said with satisfaction.

"But if something goes bad, it will be my fault. Besides, you promised me that Dick will act like an adult," she reminded him.

"Dick's going to be fine. Okay? Stop worrying about it. I talked to him. If you had heard me when I asked you to pay someone to do these kinds of things, then there would be no reason for you to be so stressed," he said starting to walk again.

"Fine, but if he does something I don't like, he's not invited to the wedding," she said, still in the same spot she was.

"Do I need to remind you that he's my best man?" he turned to answer her.

"Yeah, well, Casey can do it," she replied.

"If I say fine, can we be over with this?"

"Sure," she said as he rolled his eyes to her.

"Okay, then FINE!"

"And just in time-there's my dad. Let's say hi," she said, taking Logan's hand and almost running to get to her father.

****Veronica, Mac and Wallace's Arrival****

Veronica arrived with Mac and Wallace.

"Are you sure? We can still get out of here and no one will notice," Mac said.

"Yeah, or we can use a code word for when you want to leave" Wallace said.

"Or we just get in there take a couple of drinks and then go home," Veronica said

"Are you sure?" Mac and Wallace said in unison.

"Yes, let's get this over with," she assured them. When she was about to get out of the car, she stopped and said, "Maybe we need a backup plan if we need to leave in a hurry. Do you have any ideas?"

"You could say you're sick, or I don't know. Maybe we can say your dad needs something," Mac was trying to sound helpful.

"I can call Darrel," Wallace said, excited with his idea.

Mac and Veronica shared a look and then looked at Wallace. "For what?"

"He would call at some point like in two hours and say he needed us and that's it; we're free to leave," Wallace explained.

"Well, a teenage boy would need our help for what exactly? I think isn't going to work but thanks," said Veronica a little sarcastic.

"Okay, then what's your big plan?" Wallace asked, looking at her.

"We get in there, talk with some people, take a drink or two, and then we get out in a hour and half tops," Veronica said.

"Fine by me," Mac said.

"I don't know," Wallace said, watching a girl just entering the party.

Veronica looked at Mac and said, "We lost him." Mac smiled and nodded.

"Well, this is it," Veronica said, entering just behind Wallace.

She took a breath looking at Logan and the beautiful girl at his side. He was just introducing Wallace to the girl he just watched walk in. Then Logan finally look at her and walk to get closer.

"Hi," Veronica said with a small smile.

"Veronica, finally, you got here," Logan said with a big smile and gave her a hug. "Now let me introduce you to, my fiancé," he walked to where Emily was waiting. "Emily, this is Veronica. Veronica. Emily."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Logan told me you are his oldest friend," Emily said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, we met when he moved here," was all Veronica said followed by an awkward silence. While all of this was happening, Logan keep quiet just looking at Veronica.

"Hi, Mac," Emily said trying to break the silence.

"Hi, Emily, Logan. Congratulations," Mac said .

"Thanks," Emily said.

"So we are going to go get a drink," Mac said giving a little push to Veronica.

"Oh yeah, the bar is over there," Emily answered.

"Yeah, I spotted it when I came in," Veronica said to Mac quietly. She just smiled.

"Well, that was awkward," Mac said when they were out of earshot.

"Tell me about It," Veronica said and taking a glass of champagne. "Where do we sit? Please tell me it's not with Dick."

"I don't think so; he's with Logan," she said pointing to the guys in question with her own glass of champagne.

"Yeah, he's the best man. I forgot that," Veronica said turning to look at them. Then her eyes met with Logan's, so she turned around to address Mac. "Where is Wallace? He's our getaway guy; he needs to be close."

"He's right over there talking with that girl," Mac said pointing now at Wallace direction.

"Well, then we need to start to socialize and find a new way of transportation," Veronica said looking around the party. "Do you know this people?"

"Some. they were in Emily's book publishing party, you know?"

"Yes, let's go find our seats," Veronica said trying to get over this conversation.

***At the other side of the room****

Dick and Logan are talking.

"So she doesn't know about it?" Dick asked.

"No," Logan mumbled.

"Why?"

"I didn't think it was important to share that part of my life, especially since it's over," Logan replied.

"Dude, she is here, and you are watching her every move since she crossed that door," Dick said with a little tone of worry in his voice.

"So I'm trying to figure it out. Why is she acting that way? She barely said anything to me or Emily," Logan said still watching Veronica.

"Are you sure of this?" Dick inquired, looking at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked, finally turning to address Dick.

"This," he said pointing to the party. "You still can change your mind. That's one of my duties; make sure you're close to an exit," Dick said smiling.

"I'm sure, Dick, but thanks. I need to find Em," Logan said with smile of his own and walking away.

"Always, trying to help you out, man" Dick said a little loud, so people around him were looking at him. Logan didn't turn around but just keep walking to where Emily was.

***Veronica***

"Casey Gant, " Veronica said smiling with a martini in her hand.

"Veronica, I didn't think you would be here," Casey said. "Sorry, I mean It's nice to see you."

"You, too. So how's the publishing life? Logan tells me a little about it."

"It's good; a lot of work," Casey replied.

"Are you thinking about expanding the business?" Veronica asked him.

"I been thinking about it," he said. Then Casey smiled. "Is this some sort of interview?"

"Sorry, just curious," she smiled, too.

"That's fine. Now you tell me about the FBI and all his glory."

"It's been good, I guess" she said finishing her drink.

"Not what you thought?" Casey points to waiter to bring her another martini.

"It is, but I don't feel the same way that I did when I started," Veronica admitted.

"Maybe you are the one that needs to expand the business," Casey said.

"Actually I been thinking about coming back to the area. You know, ask them to transfer me to California or San Diego. I want to be close to home," she shared while she was thinking_ "and why did I just tell Casey that? I haven't even told my dad or Logan."_

"Really, I always think you would be so much happier outside of Neptune," Casey said.

"Yeah, me, too" Veronica said.

They are still talking when Mac arrived. The three of them are enjoying each other, talking and laughing. Mac went again to take a call leaving them alone. On the other side of the room, Logan was watching all their interaction, observing Veronica with Casey and how they smiling.

"Did you read Logan's book?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah, I read all the books he edits, why?"

"No, I mean his book-the one he wrote."

"He wrote a book?" Veronica asked more to herself. "And never told me.." her voice trailed off; she looked lost in a thought.

"Yes, I thought he told you," Casey said .

"He really wrote a book? Are you sure?" Veronica said looking at Casey.

"Yes, I read it and still have it. I can give it to you." He was trying to figure out if it was a good idea telling her or if he just made a mistake.

"I don't think it's a good idea. If Logan wanted me to read it, or for that matter, know about it, he probably would told me himself," Veronica pointed out

"Well, he did say that I should give it to someone who can give him a good review."

"And you think I am that person?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, you know him better than anyone, so would it be easy for you to know where it comes from."

"But what good will come of me reading it? I mean it will be just like a reader. I'm no critic," Veronica said.

"Well, it is about you two. I think he did change names and some sort of things, but it pretty much sounds like it's about the two of you," Casey answered.

"What? He wrote a book about us? When? Why did he never say a word to me?" She was looking for Logan now.

"He finished just couple of weeks ago and said he doesn't think he wants to publish it," Casey said trying to make her feel better.

"But why?" She looked at Casey again because she had spotted Logan with Emily and didn't want to go over there. But it was like she called his name or he sensed her looking at him because he turned and saw her watching him.

"Maybe you should ask him." Casey was out of answers. Following her line of sight, he saw that Logan held her attention.

"Is the offer of reading it still available?" she asked smiling again.

"Sure, it's at my place. What do you think about us going for lunch tomorrow, and I gave it to you?" Casey suggested.

"Is it there a chance we can go like tonight?" she said finishing again her drink.

"I guess, but I think it would be rude to leave right now," Casey said just when Emily's father was about to say something.

The waitresses were walking around with glasses of champagne, so Veronica took one and Mac was just coming back to join them.

"Can I get everyone's attention please? Thank you all for coming to celebrate my daughter's engagement. Emily. Your mother was the only person who ever fully understood me. Being with her made everything else seem less important. The moment I met her, I knew that I was looking at my future. And I knew no person could ever come between us. I know Annie would have liked Logan. So here's to the happy couple—welcome to the family Logan. May your life together be as happy as mine was with your mother," Emily's father said.

While Emily's father was talking, Logan was watching Veronica. He couldn't stop thinking that it sound like what he thought he always wanted for him and Veronica. What he always thought they were. He kept watching her until Emily took his hand, breaking Logan's thoughts.

Veronica was thinking something similar. This still could be them. She finally saw why she was here. She needed to get back Logan because if she was honest with herself, she loved him and no one could ever come between them. She drunk the last of her champagne and got up. She was drunk and was about to fall when Casey helped steady her. Then she heard a voice that make her feel dizzy and not just because she turned around so quickly.

"Veronica, can I talk to you for minute?" Logan said. He looked mad and walked away from them without waiting for her to follow.

"Sure" Veronica said and start walking to follow him.

When they were far enough that no one would hear them, he stared at Veronica who was just watching him. Finally, Logan said to her, "Why are you acting this way?"

"What?"

"You barely said two words to Emily, and you're totally drunk right now. Why are you even drinking anyway?" Logan wondered

"I'm not drunk," she said.

Logan said nothing; he was just watching her with a frown.

"I'm not, and what I was supposed to say to your girlfriend? Huh, Logan? How great you are?"

"Then, Why are you here? If you didn't want to come, you only needed to say it," Logan told her in annoyance.

"I did and you made me come to this anyway, so now deal with it," Veronica replied sourly.

"I think you should leave," Logan said.

Veronica couldn't believe what was happening. She kept looking at him. She was about to say something but just closed her mouth. Then said, "Congratulations, Logan," and walked away. When she got to where Casey, Mac and now Wallace, too, were talking, she said something to them, Then she started to walk to the door with Casey while Mac walked to Logan, leaving Wallace watching them all.

"What the hell just happened, Logan?" Mac demanded.

"Nothing," was Logan's only reply.

Emily, who watched Veronica leaving, joined them. "Is she okay?" Emily asked with concern.

"I need a beer," was all Logan said and walked to the bar. Emily didn't understand what just happened. She kept looking at Logan and then at Mac.


	5. He is mine

**_THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. _**

**_LIKE ALWAYS SPECIAL THANKS TO lateVMlover.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>HE IS MINE.<p>

"Morning sunshine," Mac said, sitting in the couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

"It is morning already?" Veronica answered with annoyed voice that clearly said she didn't feel well. "Give me another two hours."

"Oh no, I don't think so. You get in here at 3 in the morning even more drunk than when you left _and _coming from Casey's place. You need to tell me what happened," Mac said with small smile in her face.

"Nothing happened, especially not what you thinking," Veronica answered sitting up and taking the coffee from her.

"Then, tell me or I'm going to assume the worst."

"You know, what they say about assuming..." Veronica replied with a smirk as she took a sip.

"Veronica, come on, you have to tell me what happened. You left without say so much as a 'don't wait for me'."

"Okay, I will tell you, but promise me you will not say a word to Logan. He doesn't even know that I know," Veronica said, putting her coffee on the table.

"Fine, I promise."

"Casey told me yesterday that Logan wrote a book, and that it was about us, so I asked him if I could read it. He give me a copy, and then we were talking about my plan of moving back to California," she said all this really fast even in her state.

"Slow down, let's start for the beginning. Did Logan actually write a book?"

"Yes," Veronica replied.

"Have you read it?" Mac asked.

"Not yet. Like I said, Casey just gave it to me yesterday. Or I should say today?"

"So, you don't really know for sure if is about you two?" Mac clarified.

"Well, no, but Casey already read it and said it was us. He actually asked why we're not together."

"Okay, what if we give Logan the benefit of doubt, and you read it before you go and start fighting with the guy," Mac suggested.

"I'm not going to fight with him; I just want to know why he never told me?"

"Maybe, he thinks you would be mad about him writing about your personal life," Mac pointed out.

"Maybe. But if he is not publishing the book, then why he didn't tell me?" Veronica wondered.

"I don't know. That's something you need to talk to him about. Anyway, new topic. What's this plan of you moving back?"

"I'm not happy anymore in New York. I miss all of this. I miss my dad, you, Wallace. I think it's because I want to be in some place that is close enough to home, but far enough to not get involved in the same crazy life that Neptune offers to me," Veronica shared.

"What are you options?" Mac asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well it's L.A, San Diego, Sacramento and San Francisco," Veronica said.

"And, which one do you want?" Mac asked.

"L.A. would be great, but San Diego is closer to Neptune, so I guess wherever is perfect."

"Did you talk with your dad about it?" Mac asked.

"Not yet," she said with a small smile. "I will tell him today. He should be happy about it, but I'm feeling like you're not too happy about it."

"It's not that. Of course, I'm happy that you're coming back. But I can't stop thinking this has something to do with Logan's wedding," said Mac, looking carefully at Veronica. When she didn't answer right away, Mac knew she right. O_f course, it has to do with Logan's wedding,_ Mac thought. "My God, Veronica what are you thinking? What it's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm coming back for him, Mac. I love him, and I can't let him get married to Emily. I'm sorry. I know she is your friend and all, but I can't stand here watching him make a mistake." Veronica said.

"A mistake Veronica? He asked her to marry him because he loves her. I don't want to be mean because you're my best friend. But I'm feeling that the only reason you want him now is because he's happy without you. So if you really love him, let him be happy."

"If I really love him? He asked me to marry him first like four months ago and did it again before I moved to New York. So he was mine first, and you should be on my side," Veronica complained.

"What? And what did you say?" Mac asked.

"I said that I can't but that was because I was scared," she said quietly.

"You said NO? To Logan!" Mac exclaimed in disbelief. "No wonder he's getting married to Emily." Mac was thinking over this new information. "And just four months ago. So that was the reason he was so reluctant to tell you about the engagement. I knew you two got into some fight or awkward situation when he went to New York." Then something occurred to her. "Wait. He asked you when exactly?"

"Four months ago. He was there to get some guy to work with him. Why is that relevant?"

"Because, if it's the same time I'm thinking, he proposed to Emily the day he got back."

"What? He propose to her the day after me?" Veronica asked. She got up started pacing as she thought of the implications. "I knew it was soon after that happened, but I never thought it was actually that soon."

"Okay, you need to calm down and tell me what the hell happened in New York? And about the propose before that one. How many times has he proposed to you anyway?" Mac inquired, stopping Veronica and making her sit down again.

"Just that two times. And before we broke up back when I didn't know if I would go to Quantico," Veronica supplied.

"Let's start from the beginning when you two broke up the last time?" Mac asked.

*******_ Flashback:_ _3 years ago._

_Veronica and Logan are at Dog Beach with Backup. They are about to finish with college and everything has been good with them. They been together all year. After the drama of their first and second year, they took it slow, trying to be friends first. But at the end, they were together again._

"_So what are your plans for when we finish?" Logan asked._

"_I don't know. I'm still waiting to hear something from the FBI. What about you?" she asked._

"_I want to take some time off. You know, relax. The college experience has been stressful. Who would have thought?" he said, smiling._

"_And then what do you want to do? You can't live your life just grading asses," said Veronica with her serious tone._

"_I don't know. I had some ideas, but I guess I need to ask Mac before deciding anything. The internet is a pretty good investment, and this way I can read all the books you always are giving me and watch movies. We can have some movie marathons-just not Clint Eastwood ever again," he said smiling at her._

"_I hate watching movies with you. You never shut up, always telling me why they make the movie that way, about the actors, who they've been working for! Ugh! It's exhausting. You really shouldn't take that movie class; you think you know everything."_

"_What? That class was so awesome, especially when I told those guys that their movie sucks. That was a good day," he said, remembering with a smile._

"_Have you ever thought about being like a movie critic? You know, you are always saying what people should read and what movie they should watch, so it won't be very hard," Veronica suggested._

_Logan was looking her like she was a freaking genius. "It never crossed my mind, but it would be awesome-just not on TV. Maybe on a magazine, or I can tell Mac to help put something on the internet."_

"_Your welcome," she said, smiling at him._

"_And now that we know what I'm going to do, and you have an idea of what you want. I mean if the FBI doesn't work, you are going back to the PI thing, right?" He was serious again._

"_I guess I will, but I'm pretty much counting on the FBI." _

"_Well, forget about all that for a minute. I want to know what is going to happen with us? If you go to Quantico again, what? Will I go with you? Should I wait for you?" Logan wondered._

"_Wow. I don't know. I haven't really been thinking about it, and well, it's too soon to say something about it since I don't know if I'm going to Quantico," Veronica said._

"_Well, I do been thinking about it, and I need you to hear me out please. Then you can say whatever you want, okay?" Logan asked._

"_Okay, sure," Veronica replied._

"_Since I haven't been thinking about me 'til this afternoon, I want to go with you. If you ending going to Quantico, I want to go, too. You would be there just a year, and if you stay, it doesn't matter because I think we should live together. What do you think?" Logan was a little nervous waiting for her reply._

"_Logan, I don't think my dad would be too happy if told him that I'm going to live in sin with you. No offense," she said._

"_I wasn't asking you to live in sin with me. I want to live with you, and if we need to get married so that happens, then let's do it," Logan said._

"_What!" She was so shocked at what he said that she practically screamed it. _

"_Yeah, let's get married," Logan said._

"_Are you asking me to get married?" she was still talking aloud. _

"_Well, if you want to, we can do it," Logan told her._

"_Okay Logan! Stop it! I don't want to get married. I mean, we are still in college, and we're just figuring out what we are going to do for the rest of our lives," she said hurriedly._

"_Yeah, well I just know that when I picture my future, you're always part of it," he said with a small smile. _

_Veronica is speechless she doesn't know what to say; he is looking at her waiting for an answer._

"_Okay, maybe you need to think about it. After all, you hate being caught by surprise," he said as he took her hand and started watching the water._

_After a couple of minutes, Veronica finally says something. "I'm sorry, but I'm not getting married. I don't believe it's worth it. People who get married get divorced in the first two years of marriage, and I promised myself I will never be my mother. I'm sorry," she said and then got up and went for Backup, leaving Logan there._

_******back to the present_

"Okay, so you said no, but you didn't break up that day. If I remember correctly, you two broke up after you knew you were leaving for Quantico," Mac said, watching her carefully.

"Well, that doesn't count since he didn't really ask me to marry him. He wanted us to live together, and we never talked about it until we broke up."

"Then when did he really ask you? When you were leaving for New York, that was the first time?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Veronica softly replied, remembering.

_****two years ago_

"_New York. I guess it was expected. I never thought you would stay in the California. I was hoping you would,_ _but I know you," Logan said._

"_Yes, I took me some time to get out of Neptune, but finally I will do it," Veronica said really excited about the idea of leave Neptune forever._

"_And what thinks your dad?" Logan asked._

"_You know, he's sad but trying to put a brave face for me." _

"_Yeah, I know," Logan said looking at her. _

"_How's everything? I can't believe that Casey actually called you and offered a job! That's just your luck. Everything comes easily to you; I hate that," Veronica said with a teasing smile._

"_Thanks, what can I say? I'm that good," Logan said._

"_Always so humble," Veronica replied._

"_What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Logan asked._

"_Early like the first plane 5 in the morning," Veronica shared._

"_Can I take you to the airport?" Veronica asked._

"_Actually, my dad is taking me. He said that's the only reason I'm free to spend some time with you right now," she said smiling._

"_Oh, well then I guess we should make the most of it," he said with a little evil smile._

"_I don't think I have that much time. Logan knowing you, right now you're making a plan to go to every single bar in town," she said. _

"_What? I was thinking of going to Amy's?" he said still looking at her _

"_Yes, let's go," she said walking towards Logan's car._

_Logan was driving. There was silence between them when he hit the brake and turned to her. "It's always gonna be there, isn't it?" Logan asked._

"_What?" Veronica said looking at him._

"_You and me," Logan said, looking at her just for a second and in that second he saw Veronica with her mouth open. "You're just leaving because it's easier to walk away than fight for what you really want."_

"_I'm not running away from you or anyone. I'm going to make my dreams come true," Veronica insisted._

"_You never dreamed of living in New York, but if it's your dream now, it doesn't matter, distance means nothing when someone means everything," Logan said._

"_What that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked, confused._

"_That I will be here waiting for you to be ready for us. I know right now you're not ready, but I want you to know that I want you to be my wife Veronica, and you will be. I know it," Logan said confidently._

_Veronica was watching him the entire time without say something. She don't even know when she stopped breathing until she needed the air._

"_We're here; let's go," Logan said as he was getting out of the car._

*******_back to present_

"Okay, so you didn't say no that time either," said Mac.

"I pretty much was shocked," Veronica said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Why? It's not like a secret that Logan loves you that much or I should say "loved" you that much."

"I know but he said he will wait for me, and now he´s getting married," she said sounding sad about it.

"Well, now tell me what happened four months ago?" Mac prompted.

"Thanks again for bring me. Dad really needed to leave yesterday," Veronica said to Mac.

"That's fine. Did you think about it? Are you completely sure that's what you want?" Mac asked for like the tenth time.

"Yes, that's what I want. I will start all the paperwork tomorrow and that's it," Veronica said smiling.

"When are you coming back?" Mac inquired.

"Don't know. I want to be back as soon as possible, but this take some time. So in a few weeks," Veronica said, sounding a little eager to make this happen.

"I know I been saying this a lot, but promise me you are going to call me," Mac said.

"I will, and I promise you, and Wallace would be the second call I will do to let you know when I'm coming back home," she said hugging Mac before leaving.


	6. I knew you still loved me

_Thanks lateVMlover, like always you're so awesome. sorry for make you work so hard in this.  
><em>

_So if there is someone to still want to read this well enjoy._

* * *

><p>I KNEW YOU STILL LOVED ME.<p>

_*****A Month later _

"Hello," Mac said as she looked around and found that the place was already furnished. "I like your new place. But it doesn't feel like you. Where is your stuff?"

"Still in the boxes," said Veronica, pointing to them with a smile.

"So, how are you doing these days?" Mac asked, so they can talk about the important topics in Veronica's life.

"Good."

"Really? Because last month you were ready to go and take Logan away from Emily. And from what I hear, you two are not talking _again,_ so what happened? You're not scared, right? Or did you change your mind?" Mac inquired.

"I just been thinking about what you said," Veronica said in a serious and sad tone or at least that's how it sounded to Mac.

"What did I say?" Mac asked, feeling confused about it.

"You said that Logan was happy without me, and I think he is, so I really should stay away from him. Maybe you were right, and I just want him because he is with someone else," Veronica said pensively.

"Veronica, that was before you told me all of what happened between you two!" Mac insisted. "You're right. He proposed to her, but I think he still loves you. And you owe it to yourself and maybe to Logan, too, to tell him how you feel about him." She was trying to convince Veronica to not change her mind yet again.

"I love him. I know that. But nothing really has changed. It's not like I want to get married to him, so what I'm going to offer him, uh? Nothing. He can have what he wanted for so long with Emily, and I must accept it," Veronica flatly stated.

Mac could see that Veronica already had made a decision, and she wasn't going to fight for Logan.

"I think you should talk to him before this gets farther. This is not just you and Logan's lives that you two are messing up. Emily doesn't deserve a guy who is still in love with someone else, and if you don't believe me ask her," Mac replied, more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Veronica was looking at Mac thinking about whether she should talk with Logan. _She's__ got a point there. This isn't fair to that girl. She just got in the middle of this between me and Logan but..._

"C'mon, if you do this you can get all you always wanted but were too afraid to take," Mac said cutting through her thoughts.

"And if doesn't work, I can lose Logan for good," Veronica replied. _And I can´t lose him. Even I know that much._

"Well, right now it's not like you have it. If it's not to talk about your feelings you should still talk to him. Maybe just to clear the air between you two," Mac told her.

"Actually. I'm going to be in Neptune tomorrow, I need to take back this to Casey," Veronica said taking Logan's book script in her hand.

"You read it, and that's the reason why you are in this mood? What's it say?" Mac asked a little excited to know about it.

"I can't read it. It scares me. You know this is what Logan thinks about me, about us, and I'm pretty sure he writes me like the perfect girl and I'm not, and I feel like I'm betraying him if I read this without his knowledge." _Yeah, now I got a conscience _Veronica thought.

"Can I read it?" Mac inquiredd smiling.

"Are you kidding me? You think I would do that to Logan?"

"What? I'm just curious about it , and I can tell you what it says," Mac said with a big smile in her face and watching carefully for Veronica to get up and walk away from her. "Fine, I was kidding. No need to get angry," said Mac getting up and following her.

"I'm not angry. I don't even know how I'm feeling anymore or what to do. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all," Veronica said pensively.

"What? Move back. Veronica what you need is to talk with Logan get out those feelings and if it does not end the way you wanted, you finally can move on from this, from Logan. I think that's what you've come to do," Mac said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I think you right I need to talk with him," _tell him all and maybe when this is over he still would be my friend. _"So tomorrow I will see him after I talk with Casey," Veronica decided.

"Okay, now that we are done with that, let's get started with the unpacking. Maybe we can start with your clothes. That not heavy," she said starting to walking to where the boxes were. "By the way, Wallace is getting here late. He's with Emily's friend; you know, from the wedding. They've been dating."

"Yeah, he told me," Veronica smiled and shook her head.

******_Next Day Neptune_

Veronica was at the kitchen with her dad talking about her plans for the day.

"I'm going to go see Casey. You remember him, right? He's the one who sold his Porsche and went to live with a cult back in high school," she reminded him.

"Vaguely," Keith answers.

"Well, we're going to have lunch, and then maybe I'll take Backup to the beach."

"Honey, I know you're not a kid anymore and that you make your own choices, but I want to know why you are coming back."

"You don't want me around? I thought you would be the most excited about it," she said with a small smile.

"Well, in a selfish part, yes, I'm more than happy you're back. But I want to know if something else happened in New York. Like if you are in trouble you would tell me, right?" Keith asked in concern.

"Nothing happened, I wasn't happy anymore there. I wanted to come back home, you know, be around family," Veronica said smiling at him.

"So there is no reason for me to check out why you were out of the field?" Keith questioned.

"How do you..." she cut herself realizing who was the person to blame. "Logan? He told you." _So Logan is talking with my dad, that's interesting... _She was lost in her thoughts when her father broke in.

"He was worried, that's all, and he thought I already knew. So why you didn't tell me?" Keith asked.

"It was nothing. Seriously Dad, I'm just working in profiling. It's safer at least," Veronica replied.

"Okay. Veronica, would you please tell me this kind of information before you tell your friends, and if something is wrong, I'm hoping you would tell me," Keith told her in a serious tone.

"Sorry, Dad. I just didn't want you to worry about it," Veronica said smiling.

"Well, now, what do you want for dinner?" Keith asked with a smile to her letting her know that he trusted her and forgave her for her omission.

Veronica arrived at Gant's Editorial looking for Casey.

"Good afternoon, miss. Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Gant. I think he's waiting for me."

"Sorry, Mr. Gant is still in a meeting. Would you like something to drink in the meantime?"

"No, thank you." She went and sat down to wait but an idea came to her. "Do you know which floor Logan Echolls office is on?"

"Of course, he's on the 5th floor."

"Okay. Can you tell Casey that I'm with Logan?" Veronica asked her.

"Yes, sure, Miss."

It was Veronica's lucky day since there wasn't anyone outside of Logan's office, so she let herself in. Logan was on the phone looking at the view. But the moment he saw her, his smile disappeared, and he kept talking for some more minutes. In the meantime, Veronica was looking around his office. She saw that there were no cheesy pictures of him and Emily. Actually there were just two pictures. One of him with his mother, and one of him with Duncan, Lilly and her. She remembered that picture really well since she give it to him couple of years ago.

"I think you're in the wrong office," he said in a cold tone, starling Veronica who was still looking at the picture.

"What?" she asked since she didn't catch what he said.

"Casey's office is two floors up," Logan said, not really looking at her.

"I know. I'm coming from there; he's in a meeting." She confused as to where Logan was going with his comment.

Logan interrupted her. "And you think it was a great idea come by and say hi? What do you want, Veronica? If you didn't notice, I'm working here," Logan said in annoyance. He was acting like he couldn't wait for her to leave.

Veronica was caught off guard by his hostility. Never before had Logan not welcomed her presence. "Okay, what is wrong with you? Did I come in a bad moment because I don't understand why you are acting this way," Veronica said with a frown on her face. "I should be the one mad."

That got Logan's attention, so he looked at her and finally addressed her. "What are you talking about, Veronica?"

"You told my dad about the little trouble I had in New York. Now he knows I'm out of the field," she informed him, finally sitting on the chair in front of him.

"How I'm supposed to know? Because if I remember, there was just one person you never lied to and that was your Dad. So what's changed?" Logan asked with bitter smirk.

"I didn't come here to fight, Logan. I just come to talk to you about some major things that's been going on in my life," _and you acting like an ass is not helping._

"That you are living in San Diego? Already knew. _Casey _told me," Logan said to Veronica then looked back at what he was doing, _what I don't understand is why you told him, why are you doing this? Is it for him? _

"He told you. Why?" Veronica was getting mad now. _I can't believe it, why would he do that? He knows I love Logan. I was beyond drunk that night and keep talking that I want him back maybe ... _and again Logan broke her thoughts.

"To let me know he is the boss, and you are off limits," Logan said in a sarcastic way. "Why do you think he is doing it? So I stay away from you."

"So that's reason you don't answer any of my calls or is it just because you're a jackass?" Veronica asked.

"I don't have anything to say to you, and I really don't want to talk about your last visit here."

"You're still mad about that? I had a lot on my mind and didn't mean to make _what's her name _uncomfortable but that doesn't have anything to do with you and me so why are you mad?" Veronica asked.

"Why? Let's see. You come here and make a spectacle of yourself, getting drunk, you're rude with me and with Emily, and to finish the lovely evening, you leave with Casey," he said all that looking her directly to her eyes. "And you don't call to apologize, and when you do it is to talk about you and what is going on with you."

"I was having a difficult time, okay? And like I said, it wasn't my intention to make _Emily _feel bad or whatever, and about Casey, he just offered to take me home."

"Did he mention whose home?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean Logan?" Veronica said getting mad at Logan. _Does he think I slept with Casey? _She looked at Logan's eyes and found the answer _yes, he does. Is he jealous? _Veronica was watching him with a smile.

"You know what? It's none of my business what are you doing with Casey. If you want to date him, do it. I don't care." Then Logan's phone started buzzing. He looked at the phone before answering.

"Em, hi, what's up?" he said while looking at Veronica.

"I can't right now. I'm kind of busy...Some unexpected things."

Veronica took that to mean her, so she stood up and walked to the door, but when she was about to open the door she stopped and without turning around she said. "Nothing happened." and she left.

Logan was not listening to what Emily was saying. Instead, he was looking at the now closed door, and he smiled.

*****_Later the same day_

"What are you doing here, Logan? I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Veronica said without letting him in.

"I'm sorry. I know I was an ass with you this morning. I shouldn't had assumed that you slept with him," Logan said

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. I thought you knew me, Logan, but the fact that you believed that just tells me that you don't know me at all," _maybe there is no point in trying this. We always are assuming the worst of each other. _

"I knew it, okay? I knew you didn't, but, well, you were pretty drunk that day, and well it's Casey Gant. I know how girls act around him," Logan said.

Veronica was looking at him and finally opened wider the door to let him come in.

"Where is your dad?" he asked, looking around and finding just Backup on the sofa.

"He's on his way to El Paso before this guy crosses in to Mexico."

There was some tension between them.

"So you wanted to talk. Well, let´s hear it," Logan said, waiting expectantly.

Veronica took a breath. "Okay, maybe you should sit."

"What is wrong? You're scaring me. Are you okay?" Logan asked in concern at her odd behavior.

"Yes. No. I don't know anymore what the hell is going on," she replied, starting to pace. "I should stay away. I should leave right now." She was talking more with herself than with Logan.

"What are you talking about, Veronica? Just tell me," Logan ordered. Now he's right in front of her taking her by the arms to stop her pacing.

"I love you," Veronica said simply, looking him directly in the eye.

Logan released her arms and took a step back. He was too taken aback to say something, which Veronica took as her moment to say all she needed to. "I know I'm a horrible person to say it now that you've chosen to move on, but I can't keep quiet anymore when I know that I have loved you since our first kiss. Yes, I know how cheesy that sounds, but it's the truth. But I was so fucking scared of everything. You. Me. Us. So that was the reason every time we got closer I would run away from you, and why every time you asked me to be with you or be your wife I said that I can't. I know that all of that hurt you, but you can't get married to Emily. You just can't because I love you, and I want you to choose me instead and be with me," she said all at once. Finally, she stopped and was looking at him waiting for him to answer.

"I did and you say no every single time," Logan said softly. His answer is barely audible to her. "Why do you keep doing this to me? I moved on, Veronica. You said no to me when I asked you to marry me. I'm with Emily now. I'm happy with her," he said starting to get mad. He was tired of her jerking him around.

"Yeah, and you asked her to marry you how much after me? Hours. Yes, I know about that, too, and I am supposed to think that this woman would make you happy, that this woman is who you should spend the rest of your life with? Don't do this just because you're mad at me, Logan. I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes." Veronica leaned forward to kiss him, and she was surprised when he immediately started kissing her back.

They broke apart when they needed air. "I knew you still loved me," said Veronica smiling and getting close to Logan, so they could keep kissing, but he stopped her.

"I can't do this to Emily. I do love her." He was looking at her straight in her eyes, seeing the tears that are about to roll down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't come", and with that he turned and walked out her door.


End file.
